


At Long Last, Lex!

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-28
Updated: 2001-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love endures.<br/>Sequel to "Belle Reve, We Rose Up Slowly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last, Lex!

## At Long Last, Lex!

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: AT LONG LAST, LEX!  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Sequel to "WE ROSE UP SLOWLY/BELLE REVE." Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through Jitters thrown in for background, clarity use. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Light at the end of the tunnel. Clark/Lex. SLASH Spoilers: none I can think of  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. 

Note: I have really appreciated the kind reviews and critical comments. I am doing my best to make these stories as interesting and dramatic as possible....You see, I understand Clex...I've lived this! LOL 

I love feedback. Please e-mail me, if you like, at EscapeToCity@aol.com 

Cheers, 

J.B. 

* * *

Every day was a struggle for Clark Kent. 

A struggle to remain in control.  
A struggle not to cry uncontrollably.  
A struggle not to kill everyone who made his baby a vegetable. A struggle to wake up.  
A struggle to get his homework in on time. A struggle not to leave the toilet seat up. A struggle not to go back to Honey Creek and die. A struggle not to break down the walls at Arkham and rescue Lex. 

He had seen him four times now. Each time Lex clung to him like a lost child, like a mushroom on a log, like Spanish moss trying to avoid the treacherous fall to sizzling pavement. Clark would hold him for hours. Just sitting there. Nothing said. Nothing done. Everything said. Everything made real. 

He treasured his moments with Lex. But how long would this last. Lex was mumbling now, but still incoherently. He wrote letters to Clark; scrawled with crayons on notebook paper.... 

I luuuv you Klark.,....youi;re theb bes t est guy....I luuvun you 

It hurt so much for Clark to read Lex's scribblings. Here was a man who previously had written one thousand page research papers on Biochemistry. Here was a guy who had hobnobbed with Kings and Presidents. Here was the guy who had helped Clark to make an "A" in history. The smartest fucking dude he'd ever met. His boyfriend. No longer.  
No longer did he talk to Clark of the galaxies, of stolen elections, of corporate debauchery. No, now he only wanted to communicate the most basic of emotions to Clark. Need. Love. Friendship. In a twisted way, it was the simplest, easiest phase of their relationship yet. The simple look of happiness on Lex's face made Clark feel as if he needed nothing else in the world. 

The Arkham administrators had warned Clark on his most recent trip. Mr. Luthor had only a few weeks left before he would be turned out. He would then be placed in a State facility. Clark shuddered. Lex certainly didn't belong in some dank, pestilent State asylum. Lex needed to be somewhere warm. Loving. Where people cared. 

Lex would come to Kent Farms. 

Clark knew Martha & Jonathan would be all right with the idea. They had been so amazingly supportive. He appreciated everything they had tried to do to help he & Lex. 

Often he was worried, though, about the changes in his personality. He knew he'd become abrasive, even violent. His parents had no idea how far this had gone. 

And they still didn't know about the dream. That horrifyingly 'beautiful' dream... 

Other dreams, too...death dreams. Green glow. Clogged arteries. Cancer. These made Clark cry. He would eventually be all alone. And the world itself would be dead and airless.... 

Still, Clark managed to function. He somehow got to school, albeit late. He somehow got through class, although his grades were a nightmare. He hadn't talked to Chloe or Pete in forever. Their nonchalant, selfish attitude at the party had showed him they just weren't the same anymore. 

Of course, neither was Clark. 

Every night, he had visions of murdering Lionel Luthor. And Nell. And often, himself. And the entire world. In these dark dreams, only Lex's arrival would quash his urge to hunt down and gut all the people who had hurt them. Lex was his link to stability. To sanity. He so missed Lex's mouth on his. The way Lex reassured him he was good in bed. Lex's body molded to his. The way they stuck together after a sweaty romp. Lex's wise study tips. The way Lex read the newspaper. His keen fashion sense..."Stay away from flannel, Kent...you're too _pretty_ to wear flannel every day..." 

Lex was just so damn smart and so perfect for Clark Kent. 

In a few weeks he would bring his baby out of that place and into his safe place, his Fortress. There, no one, and he meant no one, could ever touch them. 

* * *

Jonathan Kent drove up the driveway to the house. As he turned off the car, he found himself feeling terribly weary and anxious. The last few months had been among the most trying of his life. First, he finds out Clark is Lex Luthor's boyfriend. Then both Lex and Clark nearly die, nearly destroy one another because of their love. Then Lex's father destroys him. Now Clark is so distant. Jonathan remembers. Remembers how close they were. Clark confided everything in him. His first wet dream. His first crush, Lana Lang. His secret powers...my poor boy...he was so scared of them...Now, Jon doesn't even know if Clark has attained more power. Jon doesn't see Clark much. He's always in the hayloft. Or gone, somewhere. Martha thinks Clark hasn't slept at all in months. Look at his face. Look how he's aged. Clark, for the first time, doesn't seem to need Jonathan anymore. He seems grown. But there is something else there, a hardness. He noticed it after the party. Clark seems colder.   
Clark seems capable of--  
No, his son could never hurt anything or anyone. Sure, he'd hurt those streetlights. Sure, he'd taken out his aggression on Whitney Fordman's truck. But Clark could never hurt anyone. I still want to have a talk with him, though...try to figure out how he's coping. 

Jonathan walks into the barn, looks upward towards the loft. Clark is sitting on the edge of the doorway. Blank. Staring at the sunset. I hope this is a good time, Jonathan mutters silently. 

"Hey there, son!" 

Clark just looks at him. Not hot, not cold. Bloodless. 

"Hi there, Dad." 

"How are things? How's school? We haven't talked since, well, a couple weeks." 

"We talk all the time. At dinner." Glares at him. 

"I mean a real, deep chat about how you're feeling, son. Not small talk." 

"I don't want to talk about how  
I'm feeling. I know how I'm feeling. I feel like shit." 

"Son, don't talk like that. We didn't raise you to use that language." 

"Sorry, I guess." 

"I guess? Damn, Clark...why are you angry with me?" 

"I'm not angry with you. In fact I love you and Mom so much it hurts. I'm just scared. Without Lex... I'm just scared." 

"I know you both lean on each other." 

"Lean, love, learn, everything. It's like we're cut from the same freak cloth. We are. He's my missing link. Without him I might as well be dead." 

"Do not say things like that, kiddo. Please. You're gonna give me a heart attack!" 

Slowly, as if in a trance..."You're gonna have o--" 

Clark stops himself. In several of his dreams, his father dies of a massive coronary. Dies on the front lawn. Clark too late to save him. Martha collapsing with grief. There were allusions to this during his visits to Cassandra as well. He winces at the thought of losing his father. He can't go there now. He can't imagine losing Lex and his Dad. His father, who has loved him, clothed him, played ball with him, hugged him. One of the best men he's ever known. 

You've got to be a pretty good damn guy to adopt a nude, mute alien infant. 

He prays, silently, that God or whoever keeps his Dad alive. Damn Cassandra. Dead whore. I wish I had never seen her. She just complicated things even more. She and her flea market palmistry. 

Returning from his thoughts: 

"What I meant Dad is you work too hard...Let me do more around here. Please. I should do more anyway. I've been so lazy lately." 

"Son, I have completely understood why you've felt lethargic. Who wouldn't? It took me a long time, but I do legitimately understand the depth of your love for Lex Luthor. And I support it. And I want things to work out." 

Clark feels warm for the first time in days. He looks at his father lovingly. 

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to hear you say it." 

"I mean it Clark. Your mother and I have been trying to figure out if we could help Lex find a good, cheap facility once the funds for Arkham dry up...which will be pretty soon, right?" 

"Yes." Clark's faced filled with concern...."He's got until just before Christmas." 

"Smallville doesn't have many mental health places. There's the Pavilion at Mercy Hospital, the Willow Grove Rehab, and the Smallville State Asylum. That's all I know of." 

"I'm not gonna let him go to any of those places!" 

"Clark. Think about this, please. He still needs help. He is nowhere close to being healthy." 

"Oh, I'm all too aware of that, damnit." The coldness again. 

"Son, don't get angry. I'm just trying to help." 

Clark realizes he has been curt. "Sorry...I just...I've already come up with a solution. Lex is coming to live here, with me." 

"Here?" 

"Yes, he's coming here. And please don't fight me, Dad. He is coming here. I love him and I am the only medicine that will bring him completely back. I'm the only one who can protect him, fight for him." 

"He needs 'round the clock care, son. You've got school." 

"I know that, Jonathan. I asked you not to fight me. Do you listen? Fuck!" 

Jonathan backs up a little. Clark has turned red, but it's not the cute little boy blush he's known for years. It's anger. Almost hate. 

"Clark...OK...Lex can come here when Arkham sends him out...that's around December 20th...you'll be on Christmas break..." 

"Exactly, Jonathan...and after Christmas break we'll do what we have to to make sure Lex is taken care of....that's really all that needs to be said." 

Jonathan is taken aback at the impersonality of his son's demeanor. Never has Clark spoken to him this way. Part of him is proud of his son's strength but some part of him is deeply worried. Deeply worried. 

"Clark...we've resolved that...is there anything else you need to talk about?" 

"Nope." Blank stare again. 

"You sure?" Gently. "Have there been anymore 'incidents'? Like the streetlights?" 

Clark glares menacingly at his father. Baring teeth. Growling... 

"Are you accusing me of terrorizing this fucking town, Dad? Are you? Believe me, I have enough problems without fucking with Happy Smallville. OK? Damn." 

Clark gets louder...louder...looks like he could smack Jonathan out of the loft, all the way to China...Shaking, hair standing up.... 

"Is that what you think of me? Crazy Clark? Gay Crazy Clark? I love this--- I save half this motherfucking town and then you get in my face and accuse me of terrorizing it. What a fucking joke." Laughs. Sweats. 

Jonathan does not recognize this person. Clark is scaring himself. 

Jonathan decides this is a good time to go to the house and hang out with Martha. He thinks it's not the best time to screw with his super teenage son. 

"Clark, please don't yell. I love you more than life itself, son. I would die for you and you know that. So would your mother. We just want to protect you. Teenagers make mistakes; sometimes all of us get too emotional and do stupid things. I just want you to be careful. I just want you to talk to me if you need to." 

"Dad....I don't want to screw up...please....understand that. All I want is Lex. He'll make everything good again." 

"I know son. I understand. If I was separated from your mother I'd feel a little nuts too..." 

"Exactly, Dad. Exactly." 

"Well..." hugs Clark hard, kisses him on forehead. Notices Clark is clammy but doesn't say anything...."I love you, boy....you know I'm here for you whenever you need me." 

"I know, Dad. And I appreciate it. I really do." Smiles genuinely. 

"See you at dinner? About an hour...." 

"Sure." 

Jonathan climbs back down the stairs. He feels better and worse. Clark is very emotional and that he can validate. But still there is the unnerving sense that something inside his son has broken. He hopes whatever it is can be patched up. 

Martha's making chicken and dumplings. Damn, can that woman cook a bird! 

Jonathan smiles....everything will be OK, just like Martha always says... 

Up in the hayloft, Clark sobs. He feels terrible for speaking to his father in such a manner. He hates himself for being such a prick. His father just wants to help him. 

The little voices just make Clark feel so evil. So dirty. So vengeful. Please stop, little voices. Please. Oh Lex, please come and lobotomize me. Clark makes a desperate plea to the stars, now rising, to help him stay good. 

* * *

Near Midvale, inside the Arkham facility, Lex Luthor is desperate as well. He is much better than the doctor's know. Problem is, he can't express what he's thinking. For some reason, he can't speak much and can't write anything but baby talk. Lex wonders if he's had a stroke of some sort. This is the kind of thing that happens to stroke victims. He constantly worries about Clark. His lover is so strong and tough, but he's still a child emotionally. He fears what changes may have overcome Clark. So much has happened. Fuck, he didn't mean to lose control. He certainly never meant to leave Clark behind. At the party, it was all just too much. Checkmate. Lionel finally won. The shock of the exposure of he  & Clark's love, in such a demeaning and demented manner, just destroyed all the power in Lex's reserves. But goddamn, it shouldn't have! Why wasn't his love for Clark enough to get his through? 

Perhaps I don't love him as much as he loves me? 

Twice now, I have been the one to abandon him. He has never tried to leave me. Fuck, he tried to join me after I shot myself. My sweet baby Clark tried to poison himself with those rocks to get with me. 

Goddamn, his love for me is so deep it's an ocean. And I feel like I'm a dry wash. For him. Would he be better off without me?  
Could he love someone more than me? 

These questions have always been there. But now, they seem more relevant. I will not destroy my beautiful Clark. He is young and is rich with promise. Not to mention he is the sexiest fucking man alive. I will not drag him with me. I don't want to die now...hell no, if anything I've got to make Lionel pay. And that whore Nell. But I don't want Clark to see my darkness. I'm going to have to get dirty to enact my revenge. I'm going to have to re-apply for my Demons. They will have to accompany as I ruin my father. I don't want Clark to see how evil I can be. He saw only the good parts. He brought them out into a garden and watered them and held them and made them flower. I will always be grateful for that. But...  
I cannot be demon Lex and hold on to a living angel. I just can't hurt him that way. 

Oh, fuck it. I can't lose him, either. I love Clark Kent too much. 

Will to power.  
Will to power.  
I will get better and and get out of here. I will get to Clark. 

Got to get to Clark. 

* * *

Clark walked along Locust Avenue towards the Galleria mall. He hadn't been downtown in a few days, not since the night when the bells of the Smallville Cathedral were stolen. 

"Must've been that crazy priest they had....Father Joe...the drunk....the one who stole the church fund...yeah...." \--The opinion of the average citizen 

Idiots, thought Clark. 

Father Joe was drunk at a bar in Gotham that night. The bells were hidden nicely under fifty feet of prime dirt at the Smallville Botanical Gardens. 

He liked to take things and bury them.  
Nice symbolism.  
They had taken from him. Now, he would take. 

Lots of missing kitties in town. Doggies too. Lots of stolen cars. Televisions. Newspaper boxes. 

The Chuck E. Cheese had been looted.  
Someone stole all the candy from Walgreen's. Weird.  
Hee, hee. 

Sometimes he liked to 'shake' things up. 

Seismologists from Metropolis had been called in last week to find out how an earthquake, registering 4.0 on the Richter scale, had struck downtown Smallville. Nothing was severely damaged. No one died. That wasn't the point. There wasn't an active fault for 400 miles. 

Of course, Clark Kent wasn't a geological phenomenon. There would have been no quake if Clark hadn't been walking by the Smallville Newsstand and seen those terrible tabloids with Lex on the covers: 

**"SMALLVILLE BOY LOVER DROOLS TO AVOID PROSECUTION"** **"'SEXY LEXY A VEGETABLE'! METROPOLIS SOCIETY SET SHOCKED"** **"FALLEN HEIR, RAPIST HIDES OUT AT MENTAL COUNTRY CLUB"** **"LIONEL PROCLAIMS: HE'S NOT MY PROBLEM!"** **"LEX LUTHOR'S FALL FROM GRACE"**  
 **"JUST WHO WAS THE 'FARMBOY LOLITA'?"**

Beneath one of the headlines was a photo of Lex, obviously taken illegally and covertly; Lex in the Arkham gardens, wheelchair bound, head rolled back, tears running down his face... Clark trembled and began to retch... 

No one does this to the man I love.... 

He went into the alley behind the First National Bank building and spontaneously began to smack his ahead against the concrete pavement. He did this for six hours. Didn't even bruise. Even he was amazed that the ground moved. 

They'd never figure it out, of course.  
And it wouldn't have happened.  
If the bastards hadn't hurt his baby. 

He remembered what his father said once. "You are here to do good."  
And Clark still wanted to do good. He really did. But until he got Lex back, good was going to be hard to do. 

He really did need to stop shooting himself every day with his Dad's pistol. That probably wasn't good for his clothes...His Mom would see the bullet holes and powder marks sooner or later... 

* * *

Lex began to plan. This would actually work to his advantage. Everyone here thought he was a vegetable. Let them think that. LuthorCorp. was a very complicated entity. When Lex had been in Metropolis, the company had undergone a massive financial restructuring. The result of which were massive amounts of debt. This debt existed mostly in the form of junk bonds and lines of credit. Acquire the lines of credit. Get the junk. Will to power.  
Destroy LuthorCorp.  
Will to power.  
Destroy Lionel.  
Lex's mind raced as he began thinking figures. He knew everyone on the board. Knew all of their secrets. Lionel wasn't as smart as he thought he was. Lex had dirt on everybody. he just had to pick and choose where to dig. LuthorCorp. kept many of its documents regarding the debt at the First of Metropolis Bank branch in downtown Smallville. Lionel claimed it was cheaper to keep them out there. But Lex knew he was scared to keep them in Metropolis. So many enemies there. So many competitors. 

He could speak coherently now. He could walk without freaking out. He was almost back. He had to get all the way back. The doctors were amazed at the sudden turnaround. Lex told them it was the hand of God. 

Yeah, right.  
It was all Lex.  
Will to motherfucking power, people. 

He could feel Clark out there. Crying for him. Needing him. Clark was fading away without him. 

Lex would be out in ten days. He had two goals. Kiss Clark Kent for twenty-four hours straight. Bring down the House of Luthor. Money wise, he couldn't do anything until April 15th. That was gold day. Lottery day. She had specific instructions. For his own protection. April 1st, he could take the documents from First of Metropolis. Get to Izzy. Get to Zurich, get in touch with all his foreign contacts. On the 15th he'd have enough cash to assume the debt, sink the stock price, and ruin/save/chop up Lionel Luthor's extensive holdings. As for Nell, well, it's called the bottom of Metropolis Bay. Concrete sneakers. She'd fucking hurt Clark bad. She'd betrayed Lex. Concrete shoes for the tramp. No more nice Lexy. Only nice with Clark. The rest of the world had better watch the fuck out. Damn right.  
Lex was back.   
Just then one of the orderlies entered with apple juice. Lex threw his head back and began to moan. The orderly looked at him pityingly. 

Have to keep the act up until I get out. 

Oh, Clark...we're going to have it all...everything. Love and riches, the best of both worlds. I'll buy back the Manor after Lionel loses it to the bank. I'll move your parents in, give them the world. Give you the universe. I'll do anything. We will never suffer. We will have our side of paradise. 

We will never be unhappy again. I promise. 

* * *

Martha decided it would be nice for she and Clark to spend some time together before Christmas. Lex couldn't have visitors in his last week so Martha decided two days in Greenmont would be fun. 

Jonathan decided not to go. He needed to repair the tractor and winterize the barn  & house. Plus, he really wanted Clark to spend some quality time with his mother. They hadn't had much time to talk lately. Clark was kinda upset, but Jon promised him, come spring, all three of them would go to Six Flags in Metropolis. Clark beamed at the thought of Six Flags. 

Still a little boy, Jonathan thought, smiling. 

Greenmont was a wonderful little village about two hours west of Smallville. Untouched by the meteors and Smallville's post-meteor economic boom, the little hamlet was leafy and green, bustling only with antique hunters and Bed & Breakfasts. It was also home to Greenmont College, Martha's alma mater. She had loved her time at Greenmont. It was an East Coast-style red brick liberal arts haven, an island of liberalism in a very conservative state. She wanted Clark to see it so he could start planning for the future. Clark seemed very interested, for one because Greenmont had a famous astronomy department and one of the finest observatory complexes in the Midwest. It was the first time she had seen Clark so happy and relaxed in forever. She realized this was in part because Lex would be coming to Kent Farms in a few short days but Clark was truly interested in seeing Greenmont. 

Driving west from Smallville, Clark looked out the windows at all the endless fields of winter wheat. It had been a mild winter thus far and he had his window down. He loved feeling the rush of air around him. Martha glanced at him and winked. He winked back. Maybe things were finally getting better. 

He envisioned Lex & himself dancing through those fields. Naked and lit by the stars, regardless of season. Dancing and kissing and falling all over one another. Falling and just lying there, staring into each other's soul. Licking at each other's noses, sniffing at each other, drowning in the wonderful ardor and lust that comes only with love. Happy. God, Clark thought, will we ever be able to have that feeling for longer than a few days? Or will another tragedy arise and break us down... 

All Clark truly wanted was to love Lex. 

What a simple request, he thought. He didn't want to be rich. He didn't care about looks or status. 

His love for Lex was self-love. His love for Lex was redemption. Just thinking about Lex had kept him from doing any damage to Smallville lately. 

As long as he had Lex those evil voices would stay away. Keep thinking that, Clark. Stay in control. Think of Lex and hope.  
Hope.  
Hope is positive.  
Lex will be inside me and make me shake with pleasure. Soon. Soon. 

About twenty miles before Greenmont, the terrain turned hilly and forested. Clark thought it was beautiful. Smallville was very attractive, but nothing like this. There was a huge lake, actual pine trees, and big cliffs and ridges. Martha explained that in the winter the undergraduates came to this area to cross-country ski and ice skate. 

He would love to ice-skate with Lex. He could imagine the two of them, dancing figure eights around each other, breath misty and warm, laughing, kissing and sharing warmth. Hot chocolate. Sex and hot chocolate. Clark desperately tried to hide his sudden hard-on. 

Then there was Greenmont. Tiny, lying in a valley about two thousand feet higher than Smallville. It really was cute, thought Clark. They pulled up to the Three Pigs Inn. Two-story motel that looked like something out of Grimm Brothers' tales. Campy and cozy. 

Over dinner at the Big Bad Wolf Bar & Grill, Martha and Clark enjoyed each other's company... 

"I know you're excited about Lex coming home, Clark." 

"Mom, it's gonna be the best. You'll see. Lex loves you too..." 

Martha blushed. Lex had become a part of the family. 

"You know, Clark, you're going to need to move a bed into the loft for Lex to sleep in." 

"I hadn't even thought of that. I guess...umm...I assumed he'd sleep with me." 

"I'd thought that too, to be honest, but maybe he'll want some space...you know...since he'll just be getting out of Arkham." Looks at him with concern... 

"I get it....and I think you're right...he may need space. I'll pull the mattress and frame out of the attic; the one that used to be in the guest bedroom....I can put that to the left of my desk in the loft." 

"Perfect, Clark. We must do everything to let Lex know he's got his own space in our space. Remember, he's used to a mansion and servants and gigantic everything. It might be a shock for him, our modest little farm..." 

"Yeah...it's gonna be weird without all his money. But Lex loves me, he won't need the money." 

"I believe that too, Clark. When Lex looks at you, there is such regard there, such care. Such tender respect. It's as if he looks up to you." 

"I know I look up to him, Mom. That's why it's so strong. We both need each other to make the other feel good. Feel wanted. Feel handsome. Feel human....please, don't take that the wrong way. You and Dad are great. I'm so sorry I've been a jerk lately. I mean, I've done some shit---" 

Feels bad for cursing in front of his mother. Damn, Clark, where are your manners? Moron. 

"--Sorry, Mom..." blushing. 

"Clark, kiddo, we all curse...just try not to do it often, sweetie." Smiling warmly at her son. He's so grown yet so childlike. He can still be hurt. That scares her. He's still not fully prepared for the true evils in this world. The Lionels. The Nells. 

Eating a mouthful of spaghetti...."Mom...what should I get Lex for Christmas?" 

"Don't talk with your mouth full Clark..." 

"Sorry..." Grins brightly...sauce dribbles down his chin... 

"Sweetie...I thought maybe a locket on a chain would be perfect. Maybe even engraved. Something he could wear and always have a part of you with him." 

"Great idea, Mom." 

"There's a great little place on the square here in Greenmont....Joske & Sons...they sell silver, platinum, gold...lockets, rings, all kinds of stuff...family-owned, charming little spot....I got my college ring there..." 

"That cool one with the horse head on it?" 

"Yes, Clark. The horse head is the emblem of Greenmont." 

"Awesome, Mom....Can we go there tomorrow?" 

"Of course, right after we take the campus tour." 

"I love you, Mom. You make me happy." 

"Every moment I spend with you Clark, even if I'm yelling at you to wash your clothes or take a shower, is the best moment of my life." 

They lean across the table for a warm, loving hug. 

* * *

Lex was released on Winter Solstice.   
(That should have been a sign, perhaps....of things to come...ahhh, to be narrator, unable to interfere...) 

Anyway, Lex was released. After six hours of paperwork and final exams. Arkham wanted to make sure Lex was in good shape so he couldn't try to sue them. 

Lex was still putting on an act up until he saw Clark. 

Walking out of the Administrator's office, Lex moved slowly, like he was drugged. He smiled a goofy, fake smile at the orderly holding the door. He continued moving slowly, dragging his feet, looking around for the Kent's truck. 

And then there was a blur of light and a scent he'd dreamed of. The scent of Clark.  
Clean, sweaty, delicious farm boy.  
His delicious Clark.  
The blur whizzed around him, almost making him nauseous. Then he was picked up off the ground and whisked into the truck. 

"Couldn't let you get cold out there, Lex." White, gorgeous teeth. 

Lex nearly fainted.  
His Clark. His wonderful, healthy looking, tan, studly man. Lex was just stunned for a minute and honestly, literally couldn't speak. He was actually back here with Clark. 

"Hold me...." Lex began to tremble, unable to believe he was actually with Clark. "Always," Clark replied...pulling Lex into him, onto him, within him. Merging his heart into Lex's soul. 

Clark was glad the Kents had allowed him to pick up Lex solo. 

Lex felt so emotionally wasted yet more fulfilled than ever before. he was home. He was with Clark. 

"Things are gonna be better than ever, Lex. I'll never let them hurt you now. Do you believe me?" 

"I'd believe anything you say, Clark. You could lie to my face and I'd swear on it in court." 

Oh, fuck. This is real. Clark's heart raced. His cock stiffened. His entire aura ablaze in passion and adoration. 

Lex furrowed deeper, opening Clark's flannel shirt, placing his right ear next to Clark's heart. like he's always done. 

Lex began to lick at Clark's chest, finding the nipples and ravishing them with teeth. Clark loved it hard, forceful...it took so much force for him to feel anything....Lex knew just how to make it hurt good.... "Fuck me, Clark...please...get inside me...I'm so empty...Make me whole...please...God, Clark...all I've thought about is your...working me over....weighing me down, licking my face--" 

Clark flips Lex over on the seat. They don't need to worry about a crowd watching because the windows are already fogged .up like San Francisco Bay. Tongues meet, hungrier than ever. Lex is trying to eat Clark apart. Clark twists Lex into a crazy position, so hard, so fucking ready to pound the love of his life... 

"In me. Now...please...baby; I need it...Clark...fuck me..." 

Clark gladly enters Lex. Lex screams out, tears running down his face. Harder and Harder. Better than ever. Both Lex and Clark are crying and kissing and sweating. Clark fucks him so hard Lex hurts...but it's the tasty pain. 

Clark's face is so intent; he looks more driven than Lex has ever seen him. This is no boy fucking him. This is all masculine, hung, wonderful man. Lex moans and moans. Clark 'sings.' 

They come together, Clark screaming so loud the left window cracks. 

Clark comes so copiously Lex drinks it like wine for ten minutes post.... 

They haven't even begun, really. This could (and will) go on for days. The beauty and passion of true, young love. 

"Your heart and mine. Together. Beating until the sun explodes. Until the last clock ticks. Until love itself shrivels and dies." 

"Yes, Lex. Forever" 

"You and I were always meant to be. No matter the problems, the goddamn issues and trials....we will always be...that much I know..." 

Both of them were halfway out of their clothes. Both disheveled. Clark's huge mop of silky black hair all over his head, sticky, cute, wonderful. 

Clark reached over Lex to open the glove compartment. 

"I've got something for you, baby." 

Lex furrowed his brow. Smirking. 

"You just gave me a hell of a lot, Kent. I'm still swallowing." 

"You're sick, man." Laughing. Takes locket and chain out of glove, starts to lower it over Lex's head. 

"Whoa Kent, don't get kink on me..." 

"Lex...this is my Christmas gift to you. It will protect you." 

The locket was 18-karat gold. A perfectly symmetrical heart. About 2 inches in diameter. Lex beamed as Clark's big hands had trouble opening it. 

"Here, let me, Clark..." 

Lex opened it...stared for a minute...a tear falling from his eye. 

Inside the locket was a picture of Clark. Smiling that fabulous toothy grin. Hair all over head. Beautiful and young and forever good. Scrawled in Clark's messy handwriting were the words: 

"At Long Last, Lex...We Are Together...And will Always Be" Love, Clark K. 

Lex began to cry, tears heavenly joy. 

This was real. 

Closing the locket, he felt strong hands wiping his tears away. 

"I don't have anything to give you, Clark." 

"Yes you do...you give it to me every time you enter a room...yourself, Lex...you give me your heart and your respect and your knowledge and your body...Those are the best gifts anyone can give anyone else..." 

They snuggle tightly. From afar they would look to be one human being. 

"Right now, I could stay just like this. Just holding you. You pinching my nips....I feel so good, Lex..." 

They begin to soul kiss once more. Intertwined. Swapping souls. Learning, once more, how to feel comfortable. How to experience pure exhalation. 

The like of a love like theirs is not often seen. So much pain in it, so much fucking pain. Yet stronger and more colorful and more honorable than a thousand other loves. 

For just a second Lex thinks about explaining his plan, the Izzy thing, LuthorCorp., all that...but instead keeps kissing Clark. For just a second Clark considers telling Lex about all the depression he's been feeling, the darkness, some of the terrible things he's done... 

But there's no need. Not now. Now is love time. 

Kissing. Holding. Inside. Wet Mouth. Taste. Arched back. Nibbled elbow. Slick. Come. Together. 

And so they stayed that way. For six hours. In the truck. Didn't need the heat on. Clark provided more than enough. Lex was so spent; he still had so much work to do. Clark was still in a state of disbelief, but the voices were gone... 

While Clark and Lex slept that night, they floated, just a few feet off the bed. Lex, cradled in Clark's arms like a foundling babe, thought he was dreaming and snuggled back onto Clark. Clark just smiled, unaware... 

Love with Lex Luthor was more fun than floating anyhow... 

In these moments, the world was good to these two hurt souls; fate smiled upon them. 

In these moments, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor could feel completely at ease. They could feel safe. 

In these moments. And sometimes, short moments are enough. 

END of "At Long Last, Lex!" 

To be continued........ 


End file.
